Unexpected Part I
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya. IchiKen. RenBya. KenBya. Other secret couple. Mpreg.
1. Wet Dreams

****

**I was originally going to make this a oneshot, but I decided to make it longer, and more intense. There will be babies, cheating, lying, and of course, HOT MAN SEX WITH BYAKUYA AND KENPACHI! WHOOO! I don't know how popular this pairing is, but I like it, so I'm going to write about it.**

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. Slight IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned every single one of those HOT men, but I don't. I don't own anything. :(**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"**Harder." A monotonous voice interrupted the silence of the dark room, and the floorboards creaked, as the Eleventh Squad captain sped up, gripping the noble's hips tightly in order to pound into the smaller body more easily. "Is that all?" Byakuya asked in a bored tone.**

**A grunt was the only response, as the larger captain thrust even harder. "How's that grumpy?" Kenpachi groaned, and leaned forward to kiss Byakuya's lips.**

"**For someone so large, I thought you would be able to go _harder_."**

"**I could stop right now if you want."**

"**You wouldn't." **

"**Oh really?" Kenpachi stopped moving, and pulled of out his partner, sitting back, and crossed his legs. **

"_**Zaraki.**_**" The noble said in an irritated voice.**

"**If I'm so bad, maybe you should just do it yourself." Kenpachi grabbed Byakuya's arm, and pulled the smaller body against his. He lifted it up, and allowed his cock to be swallowed by the tight heat of the noble.**

"**I will do that then." **

"**Whatever Kuchiki." Zaraki grumbled, before Byakuya grabbed the large man's usually spiky hair, and pulled his head down to kiss him. Byakuya began moving up and down, and dug his face into the other's shoulder as his prostate was rubbed against roughly. "There you go." Kenpachi growled in pleasure, leaning back to allow the noble riding him, to have complete control.**

"**Quit staring." Byakuya said, also leaning back, and placed his hands on Kenpachi's knees.**

"**I can't even see anything."**

"**I still know you're doing it."**

"**Yeah yeah whatever." Zaraki turned his head to the side in obedience, but kept his uncovered eye focused on the noble's moving body, just barely visible in the blackness.**

"**Release it." Byakuya ordered. Kenpachi reached up, and ripped his eye patch away, letting his reiatsu burst out of him, and into the room. The pressure pushed Byakuya backwards onto the floor, and he moaned as his **_**own **_**reiatsu mixed with the other captain's. "Do it as hard as you possibly can." The noble moaned again, as he lowered his rieatsu, and allowed Kenpachi's uncontrolled power to push down on him.**

"**Don't gotta ask **_**me **_**twice." Zaraki said. "Turn over onto your stomach." Byakuya complied, pulling off of his partner, and laid face-down on the large futon bed. He felt the larger body push down on him, before he was entered roughly. Kenpachi began moving quickly, and jerked his hips with each thrust, making the two's skin slap together loudly.**

"**You're hurting me." The noble growled, causing Zaraki to change angles, rubbing against the other's bundle of nerves again. Byakuya moaned at the feeling of the rieatsu and larger man pushing down on him, as well as the fact that his prostate was now being constantly stimulated. "Harder." He moaned again, and Kenpachi sped up, slamming his hips against Byakuya's ass, making the noble grip the sheets, and raise **_**his **_**hips to meet Kenpachi's rough thrusts. "Keep going like that." He ordered.**

"_**Fuck,**_** you're tight." Kenpachi grunted, leaning his head down to sink his teeth into Byakuya's neck.**

"_**Harder.**_**" The noble groaned, this time referring to the other's teeth. Kenpachi growled, before biting down harder, letting blood flow into his mouth, and down Byakuya's neck. The sensation of the warm liquid on his skin, made the noble's much neglected cock twitch. He lifted himself as much as he could, before he grabbed Kenpachi's wrist. The larger captain sat back enough to only need one hand for support, and allowed the noble to move the hand connected to the gripped wrist to his cock. "Touch me." Byakuya ordered, before he felt Kenpachi turn over, pulling the smaller man with him so that the noble was riding him, but they were facing away from each other. Zaraki's hand wrapped around his partner's cock, and pumped it roughly, while Byakuya bounced up and down on Kenpachi's **_**much larger **_**organ. He leaned backwards, pressing his hands against the larger man's chest.**

"**Are you gonna come soon?" Kenpachi thrust up into the noble's tight hole, and ran a hand up the smaller's back until he found the long black hair. He pulled it hard, making Byakuya growl and moan, as his head fell backwards, and his back arched.**

"**Just shut up, and keep going." The noble said, and scratched at Kenpachi's already scarred skin, as he felt his climax quickly approaching. The hand around his cock moved faster, and his hair was pulled harder, until Byakuya was practically lying against the other captain's chest. "Pull it harder." He moaned as his hand reached behind him to yank at Kenpachi's hair, earning a deep growl from the other.**

"**Fuck." They both groaned as the new and awkward position caused Zaraki's cock to pop out of the noble's tight hole. Kenpachi released Byakuya's hair, and was going to re-place himself within the smaller, but Byakuya sat up, moving his body backwards as he leaned forward, sucking Kenpachi's huge organ into his mouth. **

"**Yeah, suck it good and hard." Zaraki smiled, as the noble began bobbing his head, and twirled his tongue around the enormous cock. The larger man licked two of his fingers, then slapped Byakuya's ass, before inserting the fingers, and moving them quickly, being sure to find the noble's prostate. His other hand continued pumping, making Byakuya arch back, and moan, until Kenpachi felt a hot liquid on his stomach and crotch. "About fuckin' time." He smiled, and could feel Byakuya's tongue on his skin, as the noble licked up his own fluid.**

"**Stand." Byakuya said after a minute, as he moved off the larger man, and turned around on his knees, while Kenpachi obeyed the order. The noble allowed Zaraki to push his cock back into his mouth, and sat still as the large organ was thrust in and out of it.**

"**Oh fuuuck." Kenpachi groaned, and gripped Byakuya's hair once again, as he moved faster.**

"**If only you could have done it **_**this **_**good inside of me." Byakuya taunted, licking the underside of Kenpachi's cock, before moving to his balls. **

"**We could go again." The large man smiled, but the noble only bit down in response, earning a hard yank of his hair, that left Kenpachi's hands full of the black strands.**

"**Just like that." Byakuya said, and began sucking again.**

"**Oh shiit." Kenpachi yelled, as the noble deep-throated him, and thrust into the mouth one last time, before Byakuya's orifice was filled with the hot, white fluid. He swallowed, licking his lips, and stood up, looking up at Kenpachi. "Damn, that was good." The larger man smiled down at the other, and went to reach for him, but the body disappeared. "Huh?" Kenpachi cocked his head, and stared around the dark room, but nothing could be seen.**

... ... ...

**The captain shot up in his bed, sweating, panting, and sticky in between his legs. He heard breathing next to him, and looked over at his lover, before rustling the orange hair.**

"**Hey." Ichigo said groggily, as he turned over to look at the larger man. The teen's leg moved, and he could feel the captain's hard-on, as well as the sticky mess. "Dreaming about me?"**

**Kenpachi scratched his head for a minute, feeling completely confused, before he looked down at the boy, and smiled. "Yeah." He lied, kissing Ichigo's forehead, before laying back down, and wondering why he **_**ever **_**had such a dream with Byakuya Kuchiki in it.**

* * *

**So how was it? I tried to start right off the bat with sex, just to keep people interested, instead of having it only in the last chapter, like some of my other stories. *cough* Do You Really Love Me *cough*. Well, the MAIN sex wasn't until the last chapter. And in this one, it will be in the first chapter, as well as the last.**

**BTW: I tried to make it somewhat funny that, even in Kenpachi's dreams, Byakuya is _still _rude to him.**

****

Please Review! Love ya! ;P


	2. I Changed My Mind

****

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] Slight IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**"Somethin' wrong Captain?" Ikkaku asked, while Kenpachi scowled out at the Sixth Division, where coincidentally, Renji and Ichigo were sparring, so it merely seemed like the captain was just growling over his lover fighting someone other than himself, instead of getting angry with himself over why he'd have a dream that involved him fucking Byakuya Kuchiki.**

**"Just thinkin'." Kenpachi said.**

**"What are you thinking about Kenny?" Yachiru asked from the captain's shoulder.**

**"Nothing that you should know about."**

**"Probably somethin' that has to do with Ichigo." Ikkaku smiled up at Kenpachi.**

**"How _ugly _to think such dirty thoughts." Yumichika said, flipping his hair, while Ikkaku sent him a dirty look.**

**"Only a _real _man would think so dirty." The third seat growled.**

**"Are you trying to call me a woman?" Yumichika huffed.**

**"You sure look like one!"**

**"Enough." Kenpachi sighed, standing and looking out at the Sixth Division again, while scratching his scalp. "I'm gonna go find Ichigo, so Yachiru, you're staying here."**

**"Aww Kenny!" The pink-haired girl pouted, but obeyed the man anyways, and jumped onto Ikkaku's head.**

**"Get _off _me Lieutenant!" Ikkaku yelled, trying to swat the girl away.**

**"But I wanna stay here Baldy!"**

**"Don't call me Baldy!"**

**Kenpachi sighed again, as he left the other three in the Eleventh, and walked toward the Sixth. He didn't know why he suddenly decided to go, but if anyone asked, he could just say that it was because Ichigo was there, like he had to his subordinates. Just before the man made it to his lover though, he heard _that_ voice, from his dream the night before.**

**"What are you doing here Zaraki?" Byakuya asked, walking up next to the larger captain, his eyes focused on the ground.**

**"Came to see Ichi." Kenpachi answered, scratching his head, while the two continued walking.**

**"Why don't I believe you?" The noble said coldly, making Kenpachi snort.**

**"I don't know." He grumbled, before smiling, and catching Ichigo, as the teen jumped up into his arms.**

**"I missed you Ken." Ichigo smiled, kissing his lover, as he hugged him, making Kenpachi smile even more.**

**"Missed you too Ichi." He said, before placing the teen back on the ground.**

**"Must you do such inappropriate things in public Kurosaki?" Byakuya said, turning his head as the couple teasingly exchanged another series of kisses.**

**"Are you jealous Byakuya?" Ichigo smiled devilishly over at the noble. "I know someone you can kiss." He looked over at Renji, who was blushing furiously, but Byakuya hadn't seen the action.**

**"I am not jealous of either of you, nor would I like to kiss anyone." **

**"Well, if you change your mind, Ren-" The teen's mouth was covered by his friend's hand, and the two glared at each other, before Kenpachi interfered, picking Ichigo up, and throwing him over his shoulder. "Hey Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled, kicking his feet against the captain's chest.**

**"C'mon Ichi, I wanna go fuck you." Kenpachi growled into the teen's ear, which made the smaller body relax, as Ichigo happily gave in.**

**"Bye guys!" He waved, as the two left Renji and Byakuya alone in between the Sixth Division buildings.**

* * *

**"Oh fuuuck." Ichigo moaned, as Kenpachi licked, and pinched the teen's nipples.**

**"_Harder_." He whined, arching up into the captain's mouth and hand, but Kenpachi backed away, remembering his dream from the night before. He sat back, suddenly uninterested in going any further. "Ken, why'd you stop?" Ichigo sat up, climbing into Kenpachi's lap, and kissed the larger man's neck. **

**"I changed my mind." Kenpachi said, pushing Ichigo back onto the floor, before he stood.**

**"But... you never change your mind." Ichigo whined, sitting back up. "And what about me?" He spread his legs to try to convince his lover to come back, but Kenpachi just turned towards the door.**

**"Do it yourself." He growled, sliding open the bedroom door, and stepping outside.**

**"Fuck you too, Dick!" The teen yelled after him, before laying back in the bed, and throwing the captain's pillows angrily.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Review Please! Or else I won't upload ANYTHING! Just kiddin'! ;) Love ya! ;P**


	3. Anniversary Gift

**I know Yachiru has like two or three nicknames for Byakuya, but I'm not sure if the one I use, is one of them. I just think the one I picked is really cute**.

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] Slight IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] T-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"**Was there a reason as to why you were staring at me throughout the meeting?" Byakuya asked Kenpachi, as the two left Squad One.**

"**No." Kenpachi lied, and scratched his temple. "Just tired I guess."**

"**You seem to be lying a lot lately Zaraki." The noble said, his eyes looking up at the large man, although his head was still facing forward.**

"**How would **_**you **_**know if I was?" Kenpachi growled, while Yachiru jumped out of nowhere to land on his back. **

"**Hi Kenny!" She said happily. "Hi Byaka!" **

"**Hey Yachiru." Kenpachi said over his shoulder, before turning back to where Byakuya had been, only to find that the noble had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" He asked, cocking his head.**

"**Byaka left." Yachiru answered. I know which way he went!" She pointed towards the noble's home. "That way Kenny!"**

"**I don't want to find him." Kenpachi said, turning back towards Squad Eleven. "Let's go find Ichigo instead."**

"**He's still in bed." The girl said sadly. "I tried to get him up earlier, but he said to leave to him alone."**

"**Oh really? Did he look sick?" **

"**Yep. He was running into the bathroom when I left to come find you."**

"**Hm." Kenpachi said, running back to his bedroom to check up on his orange-haired lover.**

* * *

"**Pregnant?" Kenpachi asked Ichigo suspiciously, as the boy lay in Squad Four, thanks to Kenpachi's insistence that they see Unohana, after Ichigo had been throwing up all afternoon.**

"**Yeah." The teen smiled up at the captain, rubbing his stomach. "I asked Kurotsuchi to make something, so we could have a kid together, and well, now we are."**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" Kenpachi asked, sitting down in the chair next to Ichigo's bed. **

"**It was a surprise for our anniversary. We've been together for two years, so I thought it would be a nice gift." The teen watched his lover sigh, sitting back in his chair, as Yachiru jumped onto the bed.**

"**Ichi's gonna have a baby!" She cheered. "Kenny's gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a big sister!"**

**The captain ignored his Lieutenant's wild behavior, and instead ran a hand over his hair, while he thought. "How long ago did this happen?"**

"**I got the shot about a month ago, but you'll have to ask Unohana about the **_**exact **_**time I got pregnant. Kurotsuchi said the fertilization doesn't always work the first time. I had to go back quite a few times. I guess it finally worked though." Ichigo's smile faded, as he saw Kenpachi's scowling face staring at the floor, and he crawled off the bed, to sit in the larger man's lap. "Do you not want a baby?"**

"**Uh…" The captain looked up, so he could see Ichigo's face. The big brown eyes were full of worry, and concern, which made Kenpachi sigh, and hug the boy close. "A baby huh? That's great Ichi." He kissed the teen's forehead. "I just… wasn't expecting this."**

"**I'm sorry, I should've said something." Ichigo smiled again. "But don't worry about it. I know you'll make an **_**awesome **_**daddy."**

"**I guess."**

"**Yay! A baby!" Yachiru cheered, jumping on the bed.**

**The door slid open suddenly, and Renji ran into the room, bending over to catch his breath. "Ichigo!" He yelled, standing up straight, only to notice that the teen wasn't the sole person in the room. "Oh uh…" He rubbed the back off his head, and waved at the other two. "Hi Captain. Hi Yachiru."**

"**Hi Pineapple-head!" The girl waved back, and jumped back onto Kenpachi. "Ichi's gonna have a baby!"**

"**That's why I came here." The red-head said. "Just wanted to see how you're doin'."**

"**We're so excited Renji!" Ichigo laid his head against his lover's chest. "Isn't that right Ken?"**

"**Yeah." Kenpachi said unenthusiastically. **

"**Congratulations." Renji nodded at the two, before pointing over his shoulder. "I'm… just gonna go now." **

"**Bye Renji!" Ichigo said happily.**

"**Bye Pineapple!" Yachiru waved again, while Kenpachi only growled at the Lieutenant as he left.**

"**He seemed a little over-excited." The captain grumbled. "It was almost like he thought the baby was **_**his**_**."**

"**Yeah, that was weird." Ichigo said, and frowned in the direction of the door. "Renji thinking he's the father is just… odd."**

**

* * *

**

**Dundun...DUUUUUNNN! What's gonna happen next? You'll hopefully find out soon! **

**Please Review! Love ya! ;P**


	4. Fucked Against A Wall

**I know this one is short, so I'm uploading chapter 5 along with it. Btw: ... ... ... symbolizes when Kenpachi wakes up.**

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. Slight IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Sexual Situations. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"**Right here." Byakuya lifted his leg against the wall, and pulled up his kimono, allowing his ass to be revealed to Kenpachi. "Do it now."**

"**Oh fuck." The larger man groaned, and pushed the noble harder against the alleyway wall, before thrusting into the tight heat. Byakuya scratched at the building, his tongue hanging out, as he was roughly fucked like a whore, by the other captain. **

"**Zaraki… **_**more**_**." The noble moaned, before he was lifted off the ground, but remained flush against the wall. Kenpachi thrust hard, while biting down on Byakuya's perfect skin, growling at the pleasure.**

"**Shit." He groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic, as he neared climax.**

"**Come inside."**

"**You got it." Zaraki smiled. He put Byakuya back on the ground, and began jerking the noble off, until he felt a hot liquid on his hand, and his cock was squeezed hard. "Fuck." He groaned once last time, before releasing everything he had into the smaller body. Byakuya arched back, moaning and licking his fingers, to clean up the come he had run his hand through, from where it had dripped onto his thigh.**

"**Zaraki… you-"**

**… … …**

"**Ken! Ken!" Ichigo shook the man awake, scowling down at the sticky mess in their bed. "What **_**is **_**it with you lately?" He crossed his arms, as the captain sat up. "At first it was cute, but now it's just annoying. What do you **_**dream **_**about every night?"**

"**I don't remember." Kenpachi said, scratching his head, but Ichigo could tell the man was lying. **

"**Who was it?" He asked angrily. "Do you love **_**them**_**? Are you **_**cheating **_**on me?**

**Zaraki ran a hand through his hair. "Nah Ichi, I'd never do that. But can we just talk about this in the morning? You've had me up all night for the past week, because of the kid. I just need to sleep." The large man lay back down, facing away from his orange-haired lover, and tried to ignore the come on his thighs, as well as the raging hard-on he had.**

"**You're being a real **_**ass **_**lately." Ichigo growled, laying down, and facing away from Kenpachi.**

**

* * *

**

**Please Review, and I hope this you like it so far. I think it's actually one of my best ones. Love ya'll! ;P**


	5. The Secret's Out

**Okay, my inspiration for this story, originally came from some pics I saw on , so I went to Google images, and looked up byakuyaxkenpachi [exact words for search] and found the perfect pic. It's one where Byakuya is kinda sitting in Kenpachi's lap, and both's shihakushous are half off, and disheveled. Kenpachi is holding Byakuya's chin, and the noble is holding Kenpachi's arm. In the background, there's pics of their heads, and they're either about to kiss, or they are kissing. In one of the later chapters, I made a scene that's similar to the pic, in honor of it's inspiration for ths story.**

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"**Where's Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked, sipping sake, as he and Kenpachi sat outside the Captain's room.**

"**He went to Squad Six." Kenpachi answered, staring out at Byakuya's Division.**

"**He seems to be going there a lot. What's he even **_**doing **_**there, if he can't fight anymore?" **

"**He hangs out with the Lieutenant." **

"**Renji? That pussy actually wants to hang out with a pregnant kid? I'm gonna have fun teasin' him next time I see him."**

"**Hm." The captain sighed, taking a sip of his own sake. "It's better that Ichigo goes and bothers **_**Renji**_**with his pregnancy issues, than stay here and bother me."**

"**Do you not want a kid?" Ikkaku asked, looking up curiously at Kenpachi.**

"**Yeah… I guess I do want one. I'm just **_**pissed **_**he hadn't told me."**

**It gives you an excuse to fight him, once he pops that thing out." The Third-Seat laughed. "Anybody'd be pissed off by that."**

"**Yeah." Kenpachi chuckled.**

**Ichigo walked around the corner just then, smiling and waving at the two. "Hey guys! What're you doin'?"**

"**Drinkin' of course!" Ikkaku said proudly. "I'd offer you some, but you've got that **_**parasite **_**growing in you."**

"**Hey, that's my kid you're talkin' about." Kenpachi elbowed the man, as Ichigo settled himself in the large Captain's lap. "So what did you do in Sixth Ichi?" He asked.**

"**Just talked with Renji about the baby and stuff."**

"**Wow! That guy **_**is **_**a pussy!" Ikkaku laughed, beginning to get drunk off the sake.**

"**Only a **_**real man **_**would do something like that." Ichigo spat back, making the Third-Seat's eyes narrow, while his body swayed. **

"**Don't start." Kenpachi said, running his hand through the teen's hair, finding that it was soaked. "Why're you all wet Ichi?"**

"**Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "It's really hot out, and havin' the baby makes me sweat more."**

"**Wha' the fuck kinda 'cuse I' tha'?" Ikkaku laughed, spilling his sake all over his shihakushou.**

"**It's true!" The orange-haired teen stood up, turning towards the bedroom door. "I'll be inside. " He huffed, before he opened the door, stepped inside, then slammed it shut loudly.**

"**Good job." The Captain growled. "you pissed him off, and **_**I'll **_**have to hear it later."**

"**Qui' bein' so na- ni- naïve- e Cap'n. Y' don' swea' more, jus' 'cause yer preg- preg… havin' a baby."**

"**You're so drunk. Go find Yumichika." Kenpachi growled, standing and following after Ichigo, while Ikkaku stumbled away. Before the captain got inside though, he caught a figure moving in the distance. He turned, and realized that it was Byakuya. He gulped upon seeing the man, but shook it off, and went to go inside again, when he noticed the blob of red hair the noble was moving towards. The two bodies met, and it appeared as if they were… kissing. "Oh." Kenpachi said, completely surprised. Byakuya would **_**never **_**kiss **_**anyone**_**, least of all Renji, and in public no less. This was probably Ichigo's doing. He was always trying to set the two up, saying how perfect they were, if only they would realize it, **_**and**_** if Byakuya was willing to express his feelings for other people. Well, now the teen got his wish. "Hey Ichi!" **

**The teen ran to the door, looking up at Kenpachi. "What?"**

"**Look." The Captain pointed to the two, who were now practically sucking each other's face off.**

"**Oh my-!" Ichigo laughed. "It's about fuckin' time! Jesus!"**

"**Feeling better then?" Kenpachi asked hopefully.**

"**Sure." The teen smiled, pulling the Captain into their room. "Can you just fuck me now? We haven't done it in weeks, and being pregnant makes me horny twenty-four/ seven."**

"**Yeah, why not?" Kenpachi smiled, laying Ichigo on their bed. He wasn't really in the mood, but he didn't want to get his lover pissed off again. "Oh, no talking this time." He added.**

"**O-kaay." The teen said, giving the captain a funny look.**

"**Thanks." Kenpachi sat down between his lover's legs, and **_**reluctantly **_**pulled the teen's clothes off.**

**

* * *

**

**Review! Review! Review! I love when you REVIEW! Love ya! ;P**


	6. Stares

**I seem to like writing cliff hangers a lot lately, so... be prepared.**

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] Slight IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Bleach.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"**So you're six months now?" Renji asked, sitting with Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi outside. They were all sitting down in the grass, Ichigo drinking tea, while the other four drank sake.**

"**Yep." The teen smiled, rubbing his baby bump. "Yesterday made exactly six."**

"**You're fuckin' **_**huge**_**!" Ikakku laughed, pointing at the large stomach.**

"**You tell me that everyday." The orange-haired teen growled. "It's gettin' old." **

"**It makes you so ugly being like that." Yumichika flipped his hair. "How could you **_**ever **_**destroy your body like that?"**

"**I can do it because, the end result is somethin' so **_**beautiful**_**." Ichigo smiled, looking up at Kenpachi. "Isn't that right Ken?"**

**The Captain didn't respond, making everyone stare at him. "Captain?" Ikkaku asked, but Kenpachi seemed to be stuck in a trance.**

**None of the others noticed that someone was approaching. The figure walked with obvious confidence, and the way the sun shone on him, while the wind blew his hair, made him look like a god, at least to Kenpachi whose dreams these days solely involved that magnificent creature. **

"**Hello." Byakuya said, as he reached the group, making the non-Captains jump. **

"**Captain!" Renji said excitedly, standing and hugging the noble, before kissing his cheek. "Came to join us?"**

"**I suppose." Byakuya answered, before kneeling on the ground, his eyes closed, and his head bowed slightly. **

"**Want some sake?" Ikkaku offered, holding out a bottle.**

"**No." The noble answered coldly, not even bothering to look at the Third Seat.**

"**I have some tea." Ichigo said, grabbing his bottle.**

"**Thank you Kurosaki." Byakuya took the bottle, and sipped the tea quietly, while everyone stared at him. "So I suppose you told everyone Abarai."**

**Renji blushed, and nodded quietly. "Well… Ichigo and Captain Zaraki already knew."**

"**Hm. I'll punish you later for that." Byakuya said, not noticing how sexual the sentence sounded, and scowled as the group burst out laughing, making Renji blush even more.**

"**Captain…" He whined.**

**As the other five continued to talk, Kenpachi began to get fidgety, and shifted around in his seat. He began to feel uncomfortable sitting here with the man he fucked every night in his dreams, while his **_**pregnant **_**lover laughed next to him. It make him feel like he had done something wrong, although no one else knew about it. And the more he thought about Byakuya, the more he became convinced that he would **_**never **_**be able to have that perfect man screaming beneath him in his bed, no matter **_**how **_**many times he dreamt of it. **

"**Zaraki, stop staring." Byakuya said, only making Kenpachi flash back to the first time he had dream-fucked the noble. It had been so hot, and every time after that had only been hotter. "**_**Zaraki**_**."**

**Byakuya warned.**

"**Ken are you okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly "You've been actin' really weird for a couple of months now. Are you sick or somethin'?" **

**Yumichika gasped, backing away slightly. "If you are Captain, stay away from me. Being sick makes me look so **_**ugly**_**."**

"**I'm not **_**sick**_**." Kenpachi said, before scratching his temple. "I guess I'm just tired." **

**The other five glared at him. "Quit lyin'." Ikkaku said.**

"**I'm not lyin'." Kenpachi growled. **

"**You scratch your head every time you lie." Byakuya said nonchalantly, and closed his eyes to sip the tea again. **

"**Why're you acting so weird?" Ichigo asked angrily, crossing his arms.**

"**I…" Kenpachi didn't know how to answer. He couldn't tell them it was because of Byakuya. **_**Not **_**right in front of the man, and **_**especially not **_**when he was dating Ichigo, as well as having a baby with him.**

"**Fine!" The teen huffed, standing up. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'm just gonna stay at Renji's tonight!" He stomped his foot, and walked away, feeling frustrated.**

"**Ichigo! Wait!" Renji yelled, running after his friend.**

"**Good job Captain." Ikkaku chuckled, drinking the rest of his sake, before grabbing Yumichika's bottle.**

"**Excuse **_**me**_**." The Fifth Seat said, trying to take the sake back, but Ikkaku just moved it away.**

"**What? Didn't you tell me, that drinking makes people 'ugly'?" The Third-Seat smiled.**

"**Give. It. Back." Yumichika growled, tackling Ikkaku.**

"**Gettin' feisty, eh?"**

"**Shut up, and give me the bottle!"**

"**Ew Yumi, you're **_**ugly **_**when you're angry!"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Enough." Kenpachi sighed. "If you're gonna fight, go somewhere else."**

"**Yes Captain." The two bowed to the large man, before running away, with Yumichika chasing after a laughing and skipping Ikkaku.**

**Byakuya remained silent, continuing to sip the now almost empty bottle of tea, while Kenpachi sighed, sitting back on his elbows. "So why didn't you go after your boyfriend?" The larger man asked, making the noble choke on his drink.**

"**I beg your pardon?" He said, his eyes narrowing. **

**When your boyfriend ran away, why didn't you chase after him?"**

"**Abarai is not my… 'boyfriend'." The noble scoffed, looking disgusted. **

"**Could've fooled me, with all your kissing and hugging, **_**in public**_**."**

"**He's **_**not **_**my boyfriend… he's-"**

"**-Your fuck buddy?"**

"**No."**

"**Well what? Did you two get married, or something?"**

"_**No**_**." Byakuya growled. **

"**I get it. He's actually your **_**girlfriend**_**. No wonder he's so willing to hang out with Ichigo while he's pregnant."**

"**I can tell you **_**personally**_**, that Abarai is most **_**definitely, not **_**a woman." The noble stood, and turned away from Kenpachi. "Please just drop the subject."**

"**You gonna leave me here?" Kenpachi sat up, and smiled, as Byakuya looked over his shoulder.**

"**I never said you had to stay here. If you want to come with me, you may. Just don't annoy me."**

"**Alright."**

**The two walked through the Squads, arriving at the Sixth first. Byakuya walked away towards his office, while Kenpachi kept heading for Squad Eleven. Just before he completely left the Sixth Division grounds, Byakuya flash-stepped up beside him. Kenpachi stared down at the noble curiously, before the smaller captain held out the tea bottle.**

"**I should give this back to Kurosaki." He said, his eyes on the ground. Kenpachi smiled, before he began to stare at Byakuya once again. They both had the same color hair, but the noble's seemed so much more silky, and it fluttered perfectly in the wind, accentuating the man's flawless face, only making him seem so much more beautiful. And the Kenseikan tied up into the raven locks, allowed for the magnificent grey eyes to be seen easily. "Is there something on me that interests you?" Byakuya looked up at Kenpachi. **

"**Why would you say that?"**

"**You were staring at me… **_**again**_**."**

"**Hmph." Kenpachi snorted, as the two reached Squad Eleven.**

"**How has Kurosaki been with the child?" The noble asked, trying to change the subject, although he didn't really care about Ichigo, and his personal life.**

"**Emotional. He's driving me up a wall, with all his crying and yelling. **_**And **_**he's always horny. I **_**love **_**fuckin' him, but the hormones are making him want to do weird stuff. It's getting to be too much."**

"**I never thought I would hear you say that you're tired of having sex with Kurosaki."**

"**Yeah, I know. I've just been thinking about other things."**

"**Hm."**

"**So… how long have you and Renji been together?"**

"**I thought I said to drop the subject."**

"**Just one more question."**

"**One year."**

"**A year, huh? Well, you did a good job of hiding it until five months ago. Kissing in public is just setting you two up to get caught by everyone else."**

"**Only four people know about it… I hope."**

"**Well, you'll get caught eventually, if you're not careful."**

"**When did you get off on patronizing me?" Byakuya glanced up at Kenpachi, his eyes narrowed.**

"**Sorry, **_**your highness**_**." Zaraki laughed, and slid his door open, as they reached his room. He motioned for the noble to enter, but Byakuya was frozen in place, his grey eyes wide. **

"**Abarai?"**

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! Love ya! ;P**


	7. Caught

**FYI: I have divided this story up, so it won't seem as long. [it's about 30 chapters] I know when _I_ see that many chapters, I usually skip by them, 'cause I don't want to read that much, but if they're divided, then it won't seem as long.**

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter]You'll find out soon! It's crazy! **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Somewhat Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**"What?" Kenpachi asked, and peered into his bedroom, where he found Renji and Ichigo, **_**naked,**_** and humping the shit out of each other.**

**"Captain!" Renji shouted, as he noticed the two at the door.**

**"**_**What**_**?" Ichigo said, looking up from underneath the Lieutenant. "Shit!" He pushed Renji off of him, before covering up with Kenpachi's sheets. "Ken! T-this-"**

**"What the **_**fuck **_**are you doing?" The Captain growled, walking passed the frozen and shocked Byakuya, towards the redheaded Lieutenant, who had stood up, and was now backed against the wall. **

**"Ken!" Ichigo shouted. "Please don't!" Kenpachi reached out, his hand curling around Renji's throat. **

**"P-please, I'm sorry!" Renji yelled, gripping the Captain's forearms. "Don't hurt me!" **

**"Hurt you? I'm going to **_**kill **_**you." Zaraki threatened. **

**"Ken!" Ichigo sobbed, his face wet with tears. **

**"Captain Zaraki!" Renji pleaded. "Please don't! I'm sorry!"**

**Kenpachi's grip tightened, leaving the redhead gagging, while Ichigo cried, grabbing at the Captain's ankle. "You're **_**not**_** sorry!" Kenpachi growled. "Otherwise you wouldn't have touched him!" He pulled the Lieutenant off the ground, and slammed him into the wall.**

**"Ca-" Renii breathed. His lungs were deprived of all air, making him turn as red as his hair, his eyes fluttering closed, as he began to pass out. **

**"Zaraki." Byakuya suddenly spoke up from the doorway. Kenpachi looked back over his shoulder at the other Captain, and smiled. **

**"You wanna help?" He asked, slamming Renji into the wall again. **

**"As much as I'd like him to be dead right now, I advice you not to kill him." The noble took a deep breath, stepping closer to the other three. "If he is murdered, you could be arrested, or even killed yourself, and then what would happen to Kurosaki and your child?" **

**"T-thank you Byakuya." Ichigo sniffed, wiping his eyes as Kenpachi released Renji, and threw him at his Captain's feet. **

**"Shut up." The noble said in a disgusted tone. "I pity **_**him**_**, not you, nor Abarai." He looked back at Kenpachi. "Talk with him. I'll take care of my Lieutenant." **

**"Yeah." Kenpachi sighed, running a hand through his hair, so that the bells bounced to the floor, and the raven spikes fell out, draping his shoulders and back. **

**"Goodbye." Byakuya nodded at Kenpachi, and glared at Ichigo, before turning around. "Let's go Abarai." He said angrily, and his subordinate quietly followed after him, his hakama covering his crotch, and his kosode over his ass. **

**After the door slid closed, Ichigo looked up at his lover, fresh tears falling from his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around his distended stomach. "Ken..." He whispered sadly. **

**"Don't." Kenpachi grumbled, sitting down next to the teen. **

**"I'm sorry..." **

**"This wasn't the first time, was it?" **

**Ichigo gasped quietly. "No." **

**"When did it start then?" **

**"Um... about three months after we started dating. I told him it was a one time thing, but..." **

**"But you preferred to keep fucking him instead." **

**"I never intended for you to know." **

**Kenpachi snorted, shaking his head. "Everyone gets caught eventually." He froze suddenly, his eyes wide, before he glared down at Ichigo's belly. **

**"No Ken!" The teen yelled, holding his stomach tighter. "It's yours! I **_**promise**_**, it's yours!" **

**Kenpachi sighed, running his hand through his hair once again. "Ichi..." **

**"I promise I'll never do it again! I'll never even **_**talk**_** to him again, if that's what you want! **_**Please**_** forgive me! Please, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo crawled over to the Captain, kissing the man's scarred chest, in hopes of being forgiven. **

**Kenpachi pulled the bright orange hair gently, getting the teen to back up, before kissing him lightly on the lips. "If you promise not to do it again, I'll forgive you." **

**"Yes yes, I promise!" Ichigo cried happily, hugging his lover. "Thank you Ken! I love you so much!" **

**"Yeah, I love you too Ichi." The Captain said quietly, and pulled the teen into his lap, kissing the orange hair, as his hand rubbed over the baby belly. **

**"I found out what it is, if you want to know." **

**"What is it?" **

**"A boy." **

**"Hmph!" Kenpachi smiled, before kissing Ichigo's cheek. "Just what I wanted." He whispered into the teen's ear. **

**"I thought so." Ichigo smiled back up at the man. "How else do you think we made one?" **

**The Captain laughed, suddenly feeling happy again, despite what had just happened. He now knew he was going to have a **_**son**_** in three months. He was finally going to have a **_**real**_** family, one where his own blood was used in order to create a life. He was going to have his partner, his 'daughter', and pretty soon, a son. It was the perfect family picture. **

**"I really **_**do**_** love you Ichi. Just don't do that again." He said. **

**"I won't. I promise I'll never hurt you again." Ichigo smiled. "Except when we spar." **

**"Yeah, except that." **

**

* * *

**

**Dun dun dun! Even though Ichi and Ken made up for now, they will eventually break up, and that's when the ByaxKen will start! YUMMY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;P**


	8. New And Unexpected Feelings

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] Almost ByakuyaxKenpachi. IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: :( [so that's a no, don't own it]**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**"What are you doing Zaraki?" Byakuya asked coldly, looking up at the other Captain, before his gaze went back to the large view of the Seireitei. **

**"I could ask that same thing." Kenpachi sat down next to the kneeling noble, handing him a bottle of tea. "Why're you up here at Sokyoku Hill?"**

**"I... it's a nice view." Byakuya answered, sipping the tea. He coughed on it, when he got a taste of the bitter and overbearing flavor, and wiped his mouth. "Did **_**you **_**make this?" He asked. Kenpachi nodded, making the noble smile inwardly, finding it funny that Zaraki had actually attempted to make the **_**normally**_** sweet drink, when he was usually known for avoiding it- because he hated the taste- never mind **_**making **_**it. **

**"So... how'd it go between you and Renji?" Kenpachi asked, sipping on a bottle of sake. **

**Byakuya breathed in deep, and was silent for a moment. ****"He got in trouble."**

**"Are you still together?"**

**"Yes. I realize that the two were... together before Abarai and I were, so **_**I**_** seem to have been the one to interfere in their relationship."**

**"That's fuckin' stupid." Kenpachi shook his head, and the noble turned to look at the other Captain, clearly interested in what he had to say. "Renji should've told you he was sleeping with Ichi, and he should've **_**stopped **_**seeing Ichi, if he wanted to be with you. You didn't know anything about it, so there's no way you're at fault here. Besides, Ichi and I were already together, so there was no way you'd suspect them, unless they got caught like they did today." **

**Byakuya nodded his head in understanding. "I suppose you're right."**

**"So, is there something else bothering you?"**

**"It's just... after waiting for so long, I finally found someone I thought I could give myself to, and then when I **_**finally**_** allowed them to get close to me, I only succeeded in getting myself hurt... again." Byakuya looked out at the setting sun, and turned his head further away from Kenpachi, to keep him from noticing the tear that fell from a grey eye.**

**Kenpachi caught the action though, and reached out to place a hand on the noble's shoulder. "I know it's upsetting Kuchiki, but you can't give up. It's like when you fight. No matter how many wounds you sustain, I've never known you to be one to give up." Byakuya felt more tears come to his eyes, and he smiled at how unexpectedly comforting Kenpachi was being. He turned back to face the large man, and suddenly felt the need to be held. He lunged at Kenpachi and hugged him, digging his face into the large shihakushou. "Uh..." Zaraki scratched his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable at having the man he always dreamed about, sitting in his lap, and bawling the beautiful grey eyes out. "You know what?" He said, pulling the noble away slightly so the two could look at each other. "He screwed you over. If you're **_**that **_**hurt by it, screw him back."**

**Byakuya snorted, and smiled as he wiped his eyes, before giving a small chuckle. "I can't remember the last time I laughed." He said. "Thank you Zaraki."**

**"No problem." Kenpachi smiled. **

**A few minutes passed, before the two calmed down completely, and they looked back at each other. Byakuya got his first good look at the at the larger man's face in the light of the setting sun, and reached up to run his hand over the reiatsu-controlling eye-patch."Does it bother you?" He asked, gently removing the material from Kenpachi's face, and inhaled sharply as the uncontrolled power hit him.**

**"Not really. I'm used to it by now." Zaraki smiled, squirming slightly when Byakuya's body rubbed against his crotch, making him slowly begin to harden. But thankfully, the noble backed away onto Kenpachi's thighs. **

**He looked away shyly, handing the patch back. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It was rude of me to do that."**

**"I don't mind. Feels good to let it out once in a while." Kenpchi tied the eye-patch back up.**

**A third time the two's eyes met, and they remained silent, just admiring the irises the other possessed, as it slowly grew darker and cooler. A breeze blew across the hill, making Byakuya's hair flutter, while the bells in Kenpachi's _own_ jingled softly. **

**The noble closed his eyes, and breathed in the fresh air, before looking back up at his fellow Captain. They unconsciously moved closer, not even realizing their close proximity, until their lips were mere millimeters away. They stopped, feeling the other's breath on their face. Kenpachi went to move again, but Byakuya shook his head, and pressed his hands against the scarred chest. **

**"We can't." He said, but made no effort to move away. "We just scolded Abarai and Kurosaki for doing this kind of thing. Are we going to be hypocritical towards our partners?" **

**"I thought we were going to screw them over." Kenpachi smiled, and the noble returned the action, before he backed away, climbing off the larger man's legs. **

**He stood, looking out at the dark Seireitei, lit only by the lanterns that were strewn throughout the streets, and hung outside all of the Captain's living quarters. **

**"We should go back now." He sighed, looking over his shoulder, as Kenpachi stood up behind him. "You need to go check on Kurosaki and your Lieutenant." **

**"Wouldn't Yachiru rather be at your place?" Zaraki joked, making Byakuya laugh for the second time that night. **

**"I suppose. If I see her, I'll have her fed, cleaned, and put to bed." **

**"Thanks Kuchiki." A large hand rested on the noble's shoulder. **

**"No need to thank me. You were able to make me smile, and even **_**laugh **_**for the first time in **_**long **_**time." Byakuya turned back to face Kenpachi. "Shall we?" He asked. **

**"Yeah." **

**And the two men walked back to their homes for the night.**

* * *

**Kenpachi returned to his room, to find Ichigo reading a baby book, wearing nothing but the bed sheets. **

"**Hey Ken." The teen smiled up at his lover. "Where were you?"**

"**Went to Sokyoku Hill." The Captain said, removing his uniform, and undoing his hair. He sat down beside the orange-haired teen, and kissed his cheek. **

"**What were you doing there?" Ichigo asked, flipping through the book, until he reached the chapter he wanted.**

**Kenpachi thought for a minute, before he smiled. "Enjoying the view." **

**Ichigo grinned again, realizing that the man wasn't lying, although the 'view' Kenpachi was thinking of was nowhere **_**near **_**his idea. "That's cool." The teen answered, before the book was pulled from his hands, and thrown across the room. The Captain climbed over his lover and kissed him, and that's when Ichigo noticed the **_**massive **_**erection, already dripping pre-come. "Miss me **_**that **_**much?" He teased, moving to stroke the large cock. "I'm too tired to go all the way tonight, but I'll suck your dick if you want."**

**Whatever you want to do Ichi." Kenpachi answered, sitting back. **

"**Okay." Ichigo smiled, laying his body sideways, as his head went downt to Kenpachi's crotch. He sucked in the large organ, and bobbed his head, his tongue teasing the underside of it, making Kenpachi growl happily. **

**And although he loved getting head from the bright-haired teenager, and would never pass up the chance if it was offered to him, there was just someone else that Kenpachi would rather have doing it to him. Sure he had **_**dreamt **_**of it before, but that's nothing compared to the real thing. He wanted to see that black hair swishing up and down, as the grey eyes looked up at him, that beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock, the noble's head bobbing up and down, quickly pushing him over the edge.**

"**Fuck…" Kenpachi growled, as Ichigo sucked harder, and played with his balls.**

"**Almost done?" The teen smiled, licking the underside of the Captain's cock. **

"**Yeah. Keep going."**

"**Okay." Ichigo said, his mouth taking the large organ back in. He went down as far as he could go, and let his saliva build up, swishing it around, as his head moved up and down. Kenpachi ran his hands through the orange hair, and roughly rocked his hips as he neared orgasm. **

"**Shit Ichi… here it comes." He groaned, making Ichigo pull off, instead pumping the Captain, until the white liquid spurted out onto his face.**

"**Fuck Ken, you came a lot." The teen chuckled, grabbing a towel to wipe his face. "I would've **_**loved **_**to have drank it all, but it's not good for our boy." He rubbed his stomach, giggling quietly when Kenpachi kissed the bump.**

"**Let's go to sleep now." Kenpachi said to the tummy, and smiled as he felt a kick on his hand.**

"**Yeah, **_**let's**_**." Ichigo yawned, laying down, and snuggling close to Kenpachi, who had also relaxed onto the bed.**

* * *

"**What are you doing Renji?" Byakuya asked, walking into his bedroom, to find it lit with candles, and strewn with flower petals, with Renji sitting on the bed in the middle of it all.**

"**Back to first names again?" The Lieutenant smiled, as he stood up and walked over to his Captain. He kissed the man's lips, as he slid the door closed, before picking the noble up, and carrying him to the bed.**

"**You didn't answer my question." Byakuya scowled, as he was placed down on the bed sheets, and stripped of his scarf, haori, and kosode. **

"**I'm trying to apologize for what happened with Ichigo." The redhead answered, and kissed along his Captain's neck. **

"**You apologize by doing the activity that got you in trouble in the first place?" Byakuya snorted, while Renji reached up into the black hair, and removed the noble's Kenseikan, throwing them across the room. **

"**Why not?" He smiled, kissing his superior, and licking at the noble's lips for access into his mouth. "It's gotten you to forgive me tons of other times."**

**Byakuya pushed his Lieutenant off of him, before sitting up, and wiping his mouth. "That was a poor choice of words." He said. "You will **_**never **_**be forgiven for what you did. Now, get rid of this… **_**trash**_**." He picked up some of the petals, and crushed them in his hand. **

"**Captain… I didn't mean-"**

"**Actually, I want you to go home." Byakuya said, laying down, and facing away from Renji. "I can have the mess cleaned up by someone else."**

"**Byakuya…" **

"_**Go**_**."**

"**Yes sir." Renji stood, and put on his shihakushou, before leaving the room.**

**Once the noble was sure the other was gone, he sat up and looked around his room. He actually thought it was kind of amusing that Renji had done something so **_**romantic**_**, when neither the Captain, nor the Lieutenant were known for such things.**

**But the thing was, Byakuya wasn't really into those kinds of things, **_**especially **_**when it involved flower petals. It was like Abarai was **_**trying **_**to make fun of him. It didn't matter though. The noble hadn't really wanted to have sex with Renji that night, so when the Lieutenant had said those rude things, it gave Byakuya the perfect excuse to kick the redhead out. Not that he **_**needed**_** one in order to get of Renji.**

**He called in a few of his servants to clean up, while he went to bathe, filling the tub with cold water to cool his body. As he soaked in the water of the large tub, he suddenly felt alone. He wanted somebody to sit with him and hold him close, each of them scrubbing the other's body clean. But the funny thing was, it wasn't Renji that he thought of for his company, it was **_**Kenpachi**_**. **

**Who would have guessed that the noble would want **_**that**_** man to hold him? Just months ago the two had **_**loathed **_**each other, but after earlier… well Byakuya could say he felt a little different about the Squad Eleven Captain after **_**that**_**.**

"**Zaraki." He breathed, running his fingers over his newfound erection. Usually he was able to control himself when it came to sex, only allowing himself to become aroused when he **_**knew **_**he was 'getting some', but this was different. This time, he couldn't hold it back. Not after Kenpachi had been able to **_**comfort **_**him. To make him actually **_**smile**_**, and **_**laugh**_**, and feel… somewhat **_**happy **_**for the first time in many years.**

**He took a deep breath, and decided to give in to his urges. His hand wrapped around his cock, and he closed his eyes to remember how it had felt to sit against that large, warm body, to look into those golden irises, to feel the man's reiatsu push down on him, and mix with his own.**

**His hands moved faster, and he moaned silently as he came into the bathwater. As he calmed down, the noble took a deep breath, and scrubbed himself clean, before emptying the tub, and walking back into his bedroom, which was now completely clean. He collapsed onto his bed, smiling to himself as he fell into a deep sleep, in which the dreams he would have, would _surely_ have him masturbating again in the morning.**

* * *

**Enjoy! Please Review!**

**Ps: My dad fixed my comp. but he's on vacation. I'll have it back soon, and will be updating a lot quicker. Love ya! ;P**


	9. Yachiru's Surprise, Kenpachi's Wants

**ALRIGHT! MY COMPUTER HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN FIXED, THANKS TO MY GENIUS DADDY! I HAVE IT BACK WITH ME AT HOME, SO MY UPDATES WILL BE THE SAME AS THEY WERE BEFORE THIS TRAGIC LITTLE EVENT! [so I'll pretty much update every day or so] So here you are! Be happy!**

**OMG! So close to BYAKEN! Within the next two chapters, there will be some liplockin'! :)**

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ALMOST ByakuyaxKenpachi. IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I have a few bottles in the basement for some _nasty_ clothes stains. **

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"**Wow Ichigo, you're so big!" Renji exclaimed, poking the teen's huge tummy. "You sure you only got one in there?"**

"**Sure it's even human looking?" Ikkaku asked.**

"**Captain Unohana says it's a **_**single **_**boy, and that it **_**is **_**in fact human looking." Ichigo scowled, wrapping his arms around his stomach to keep the other two from staring and laughing at how big he was. "It **_**is**_** Kenpachi's, so maybe it's big like him." **

"**Are you positive it's my Captain's?" Ikkaku smiled evilly, glancing over at Renji who had turned just as red as his hair in anger.**

"**Shut up!" The Lieutenant yelled, running at the Third Seat.**

"**Stop it!" Ichigo jumped in between the two. "Don't talk like that! I know it's Ken's, so stop saying it's not!"**

"**Speaking of that, where **_**is **_**Captain Zaraki?" Ikkaku looked around, scratching his head while Renji went back to examining Ichigo's stomach.**

"**I don't know. I haven't seen my Captain around either." The Lieutenant said, lifting the orange-head's shirt to rub his hands over the stretched skin.**

"**You don't think they're **_**together**_** somewhere, do you?" Ikkaku asked, turning back to look at an approaching Yumichika, who was carrying quite a few alcohol bottles with him.**

"**Who cares?" Renji said, grabbing a bottle from the Fifth Seat, and chugging it. "Yumi brought sake!" **

"**Don't call me that." Yumichika growled, flipping his hair. "That nickname is so **_**ugly**_**." **

"**Whatever." Renji and Ikkaku sighed, chugging their sake again.**

"**Ichigo, I brought you tea." Yumichika handed a bottle to the teen. **

"**Thanks." The orange-head nodded his head, before looking out at the giant view of the Seireitei, wondering **_**just **_**where Kenpachi and Byakuya were.**

* * *

"**Where are we going Byaka?" Yachiru asked impatiently, jumping from Kenpachi's shoulder over to the noble's, as the two men walked through a forest that was a piece of the smaller Captain's property.**

"**You'll see when we get there." Byakuya smiled back at the girl.**

"**What are we gonna do when we 'get there'?"**

**Byakuya chuckled, as Kenpachi grabbed the pink-head, and held her under his arm. "Damn, have some patience Yachiru. You're lucky he hasn't left us and gone home, with how annoyin' you're bein'."**

"**Aw Kenny! You're so mean!" **

"**It's alright, she's just curious." The noble said, motioning for Kenpachi to cover the girl's eyes.**

"**Hey! What are you doing Kenny?" She squirmed, trying to pull the large hand away from her face.**

"**Just one more minute." Byakuya said, walking the rest of their journey before stopping. Kenpachi took a couple more steps, before **_**he **_**stopped as well. He removed his hand from Yachiru's face, and the girl gasped as she saw the view in front of her.**

**It was a large field of different kinds of flowers surrounded on all sides by the forest. It had its own small pond with fish and a waterfall off to the side to make it look like an official garden. **

"**Wow Byaka! It's so pretty!" She squealed, freeing herself from Kenpachi's grip, and jumping into the flowers.**

"**I'm glad you like it." Byakuya said, kneeling down into the brightly colored field. "I know you love playing in my garden, so I had this one made. You can even **_**pick **_**these flowers too; that way I won't have to keep replanting mine."**

"**This is all **_**mine**_**?" The girl asked.**

"**Yes."**

**Yay!" She cheered, running off to play in, and pick the flowers.**

**Kenpachi laughed at how excited the girl was at her gift, and collapsed down onto the ground next to the noble. "You seem to be spoiling her a lot lately." Zaraki said, stretching and laying back into the flowerbed. "What made you change your mind about giving her things, and letting her get away with everything?"**

**Byakuya smiled, and lay down next to Kenpachi, looking up at the sky, as his fingers intertwined over his stomach. "As I recall, there was a certain night three months ago where we almost kissed."**

"**So you felt the need to give Yachiru tons of stuff?"**

"**I just thought that I should be nicer to the two of you." The noble breathed in deep, closing his eyes as the sun warmed his body.**

"**You haven't given **_**me **_**anything yet." Kenpachi teased, propping himself up on an elbow. **

"**What would you like to have?"**

"**I was only kidding. All I need is my zanpaktou, and a good fight every now and then."**

**What about your family? Don't you want them?" Byakuya asked, looking up at the other Captain.**

"**Oh yeah, them too. Forgot about them for a second." The bigger laughed at his joke.**

**Byakuya chuckled as well, but immediately stopped as Kenpachi climbed over him, completely shading him from the sun. "Don't Zaraki." He said warningly.**

"**Why not?" Kenpachi asked.**

"**Because every time you try to do this, it gets harder and harder for me to stop myself."**

"**Then don't stop yourself."**

"**But what about Kurosaki and your son? Three months ago, you almost killed Abarai for sleeping with your lover. What do you think Kurosaki will say if he finds out **_**we **_**did something? He could keep you from seeing your son and return to the human world."**

"**Hm." Kenpachi sighed, hardly listening to anything the noble said, as he leaned down to kiss the smaller.**

"**Don't." Byakuya said, just before their lips met.**

"**Kuchiki…" **

"_**Please **_**don't." The noble pushed against the scarred chest.**

"**Just once; we won't tell anyone." **

"**No-"**

"**Kenny! Byaka!" Yachiru yelled, as she ran back to the two. Kenpachi moved off of Byakuya, and they both sat up, just as Yachiru jumped into the noble's lap. "It's so pretty Byaka! Me and Kenny will come here everyday!"**

**You could bring Kurosaki and the baby here too." Byakuya smiled down at the girl, and pet her hair. "I'm sure the two of them would love to sit out here on a sunny day." **

"**Well… I guess… but what about you?" Yachiru asked.**

"**I have my own garden to sit in."**

"**But don't you want to sit with Kenny? Why would you sit in **_**your **_**garden, when he's here in mine?"**

**Byakuya's eyes widened, and he looked up at Kenpachi, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose we could sit together sometimes." The noble answered, before he changed the subject. "Would you like to eat some lunch now?"**

"**You brought food?"**

"**Yes." Byakuya motioned for a meal to be brought out, and two servants rushed out of the forest, placing baskets of food on the ground. They scooped out bowls of noodles, and poured drinks for the two Captains and Lieutenant, before they were dismissed, and ran back into the trees.**

"**Wow!" Yachiru gasped, stuffing her face.**

**Byakuya chuckled. "I'm glad I picked a simple lunch today, otherwise there might have been a **_**real **_**mess to pick up off of you Lieutenant." He said, before beginning to eat as well.**

**Kenpachi on the other hand, wasn't eating, because he was too busy staring at the noble. It was a somewhat beautiful moment sitting out in the field all alone with that magnificent person he fucked every night in his dreams. **_**And **_**the fact that Yachiru absolutely **_**loved**_** the man -or maybe it was just his large house- made it all the more better. It was almost like something was telling them they **_**needed **_**to be together, because everything was just so perfect and drama-free when they were.**

"**Aren't you going to eat Kenny?" Yachiru asked, as she began to steal some of her Captain's noodles.**

"**I guess not." Kenpachi answered, placing his bowl on the ground for the girl to reach.**

"**If you want, I could send for some more." Byakuya smiled, placing his empty dishes together on the ground.**

"**No, it's fine. I'll just eat later."**

"**Alright." The noble nodded, before sighing. "I suppose we should leave soon. I have work to do, and you need to check on Kurosaki."**

"**Yeah. Baby's comin' anytime now." **

* * *

**I think you know what's comin' next chapter after what Kenny just said! Be prepared! I get down and dirty with this stuff!**

**PS. I am hoping to update Family Love soon, since I know it's the most popular story I'm writing right now, but I have two new stories I'm writing too. A oneshot with Multiple Renjis x Multiple Ichigos, so it will be a sort of orgy fantasy, and I'm also making an Abusive Gin x Pregnant Kira, just 'cause there's just not enough preggie Kira stories, and I just love that little blondie! **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya! ;P**


	10. Finally, A First Kiss

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. Slight IchigoxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned every single one of those HOT men, but I don't. Poop.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"**Are you ever gonna stop fuckin' touchin' me?" Ichigo yelled, while Renji's hands felt all over his stomach.**

"**Hey! Quit yellin' at me! I'm just enjoyin' it now while I can, 'cause Captain Kuchiki's never gonna have one! You're the only one I can go to!"**

"**But what if Ken comes back? I don't want him to try to kill you again."**

"**Aw, calm down Ichi. You worry too much when you're pregnant."**

"**Shut up! I do not!"**

"**Do too!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes you do!"**

"**No I-" Ichigo clutched his stomach, falling against the wall, as his pants became soaked. "Uh Renji… I think the baby's comin'."**

"**Shit!" The red-head yelled. "We gotta get to Squad Four!" He picked the teen up bridal style and flash-stepped to the Fourth Division to find Unohana.**

**When they arrived at their destination, Ichigo was carried away into a private room, while Renji was made to sit outside and wait.**

**A few minutes later, Unohana came out to talk to the Lieutenant. "He's not quite ready yet, but he doesn't have long. He said he wanted Captain Zaraki to be here when the baby finally **_**does **_**come though."**

"**But… I don't know where he is. Nobody knows where he went."**

"**Well then, I'll send a hell butterfly to go find him."**

"**Thanks Captain."**

"**Of course." Unohana smiled, turning around and returning to Ichigo's room. **

**Renji sat down on the floor, breathing a heavy sigh, as he stared at the door across the hall, whining and yells of pain originating on the other side.**

"**Hurry Captain Zaraki." He said quietly, watching the hell butterfly Unohana said she would send flutter past the hall window, going to find Kenpachi.**

* * *

"**What if she tells someone?" Byakuya asked, watching as Yachiru ran ahead of the two Captains. Although she would've rather sat on Kenpachi's shoulder, the man had told her to go ahead of him and Byakuya, so the two could talk.**

"**Don't worry; she won't say anything." Kenpachi answered, wrapping an arm around the noble, only to have it pushed away.**

"**How do you know? She's still a child, and she's not exactly the **_**quietest **_**one. I don't want something to happen to you and Kurosaki, so that he takes your son away."**

"**Since when have you started caring about other people?" Kenpachi leaned down to nibble Byakuya's ear.**

"**There are only **_**certain**_** people I bother to worry about." Byakuya smiled, then chuckled at the tickling feeling on his ear, as Kenpachi licked it.**

"**I'm glad I get to be one of them." Kenpachi whispered, wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist, but this time it wasn't removed.**

"**I'm happy as well."**

**The two stopped walking, and Kenpachi pulled Byakuya, so the two were facing each other. Zaraki hugged the noble close, while Byakuya ran his hand over the side of Kenpachi's face.**

"**Not gonna stop me this time?" The larger smiled.**

"**I do not **_**wish**_** to stop you." The noble answered, as the two's foreheads met. They stood staring and smiling at each other, their hands entwining on each of Byakuya's hips. "Where is your Lieutenant?" He asked after a minute.**

"**I have **_**no **_**idea." Kenpachi said, not even bothering to avert his gaze to look for the small girl.**

"**Perhaps we should go find her."**

"**Later." Kenpachi's hand released one of Byakuya's, and pulled the smaller's head closer. Just before their lips touched, Byakuya noticed something moving toward them, and backed off.**

"**A hell butterfly." He said, his free hand reaching out to allow the creature to land on one of his long fingers. Kenpachi watched as the noble's brow furrowed, before he looked up at the larger man. "Kurosaki is in labor." He finally said.**

"**Shit!" Kenpachi yelled, releasing Byakuya and running towards Squad Four.**

**The smaller remembered about Yachiru again, and decided he'd search for her, before following. "I will go there with you once I find your Lieutenant!" He called after the other Captain.**

* * *

**Kenpachi ran as fast as he could down the Squad Four halls, finally finding what he knew to be Ichigo's room, because Renji sat outside the door, his head resting on his bent knees in worry and anticipation, while screams and yells of pain echoed from the other side of the wood.**

"**Captain Zaraki!" The Lieutenant yelled, noticing the larger man. "Get in there **_**now**_**! He's almost done!"**

"**Fuck!" Kenpachi burst through the door just as Ichigo cried out, and punched a hole into the wall behind his head.**

"**Gods fuckin' damn it!" He yelled, collapsing in the bed, as one of the nurses wiped his sweaty face down with a wet cloth.**

"**Captain Zaraki!" Unohana smiled at Kenpachi, who had already run over to Ichigo, and gripped one of his hands.**

"**Hey Ichi. I'm here." He said, and rustled the orange hair.**

"**Ken…" Ichigo sighed in relief, before his body bowed, and he yelled out, while he pushed as hard as he possibly could. "Shit shit shit!" He groaned, squeezing Kenpachi's hand harder.**

"**He's almost here Mr. Kurosaki, just a little more." Unohana said calmly, and rubbed the underside of Ichigo's belly in hopes of keeping him **_**somewhat **_**relaxed.**

"**Fuck! Just come out already!" The teen screamed out, pushing yet again. He punched the bed with his free hand, grit his teeth, and tried one more time, before he collapsed on the bed, sweating and panting as the room was filled with loud crying. Ichigo smiled tiredly, knowing that his son was alive and breathing.**

"**Good job Ichi." The Captain grinned down at his lover, before kissing the sweaty forehead.**

"**Here he is." Unohana said a little reluctantly, as she handed the baby to Ichigo. She shooed away the nurses, then backed into a corner, but kept a good eye on the 'family' that remained in the room.**

"**Ichigo…" Kenpachi breathed in shock, as he noticed, then ran his hand through the baby's small tuft of… **_**red**_** hair.**

"**Ken I… I'm so sorry!" The teen sobbed quietly, tears streaming down his face. He held the baby close to his body, and rocked back and forth as the Captain stood up straight.**

"**One mistake too many Ichigo." He said angrily. "It's too late to apologize. I'm done with it." And he turned, walking to the door. He stepped out into the hallway, where a very anxious Renji was waiting, to whom he glared at, before proceeding down the hall in an angry huff.**

**Byakuya had just arrived there, and was waiting outside the door, when the larger Captain walked by. He was in complete shock, and sighed in worry for the other, before he followed Kenpachi down the hall, neither of them saying a word to each other.**

**They walked for a long time, until they reached Yachiru's garden, where Kenpachi stopped, and kicked a bed of flowers, before falling to his knees. Byakuya took a deep breath, walking around in front of Kenpachi, and kneeling in the freshly ground-up dirt. His hand went to Kenpachi's chin, and he tilted it up, allowing the two to look at each other.**

"**I'm sorry." He said with as much sincerity as he could express.**

"**That fuckin'…" Kenpachi growled, as their hands entwined on the noble's lap.**

"**He… that was…" Byakuya tried to speak, but he couldn't think of anything that would come out right.**

"**Don't Kuchiki. You don't have to worry about me."**

"**But I want to. Three months ago, when this problem first began, you didn't have to come find me, or comfort me, but you did, and I feel that I must now do the same for you. I don't want to leave you hurting; I want to make you feel better."**

"**You're softening up on me Kuchiki." Kenpachi said, his hand running through the noble's fluttering hair. "No wonder your zanpaktou is made of flower petals."**

**For perhaps the first time in his life, Byakuya **_**actually **_**laughed at a joke about his zanpaktou. **

"**You know what?" He asked suddenly, his chuckling continuing. "He screwed you over. If you're **_**that **_**hurt by it, screw him back."**

**Kenpachi joined in laughing, before he grabbed Byakuya and pulled him into his lap. He tilted the noble's up, and the two smiled at each other, leaning in and **_**finally **_**allowed their lips to meet. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck, while the larger Captain gripped the smaller's hips, holding him as close as possible.**

**Their tongues found each other and entwined, dancing happily in between the two mouths, while saliva was pushed back and forth, mixing together.**

**Byakuya fell backwards onto the ground, Kenpachi falling over him, and the two continued kissing, pulling and running their fingers through the other's black hair. Kenpachi backed away to allow Byakuya to breathe, before he went back to attacking swollen lips. He turned them over so that the smaller was on top, and held onto Byakuya's hips tighter as they ground their hips together, groaning at the friction on their clearly obvious erections.**

**Byakuya grabbed at Kenpachi's shihakushou, and pulled it apart to rub his hands over the large, muscled chest, as their kissing slowed, and they began to plant slow, short kisses on each other's mouth.**

**They finally backed off, and Kenpachi smiled while Byakuya panted, digging his face into the larger man's neck, as he held him tight.**

"**You didn't stop me this time." Kenpachi said, pecking the noble's cheek.**

"**I didn't have a reason to." Byakuya sat up, and smiled down at Kenapchi. "Did you want me to?"**

"**Fuck no."**

"**Good." They exchanged another kiss, before they lay chest to chest again.**

"**Hey Kuchiki."**

"**Hm." **

"**I want to fuck you so bad right now."**

**Byakuya jumped up upon hearing the statement. "No.. not yet."**

"**What're you talkin' about? For the past three months, we've hardly been able to stop ourselves from ripping each other's clothes off, and just fucking each other senseless, and now that there's nothing stopping us, you say 'no'."**

**The noble climbed off of Kenpachi, and stood up, facing away from the other Captain. "Before I knew we wouldn't actually do anything, because we still had our other lovers, but now that we can do anything we want, I don't know if I want to go all the way just yet. I just don't want to get hurt yet again."**

"**And you think **_**I **_**do?" Kenpachi asked, sitting up and grabbing Byakuya's arm to keep the noble from leaving. "For eight months I thought I was gonna have a kid, and it just turned out to be Renji's, the same dick that had started fuckin' Ichigo **_**three months **_**after Ichigo and **_**I **_**were datin'. I know you don't wanna get hurt again, and I don't plan on doin' it. Everything we've done in the past couple of months had just been so perfect, I don't think I'd **_**ever **_**wanna leave you."**

"**Byakuya turned around, his eyes wide. "Really?"**

"**Yeah, and Remember? Those two **_**dicks **_**cheated on **_**us**_**, not the other way around. I never **_**dreamed **_**of cheatin' on Ichigo, and I don't **_**ever **_**wanna do it to you." **

"**What about all those times you tried to kiss me?" **

"**That was because those **_**fuckers **_**had already done it to **_**us**_**."**

**The noble smiled, before falling into Kenpachi's lap. His body was wrapped up in the larger's arms, and they sat, just holding each other until the sky clouded, and it began to rain.**

**

* * *

**

Love ya! Review! ;P


	11. Babies?

**Summary: Kenpachi is dating Ichigo, who gets himself pregnant for their aniversary. This is about their relationship [or lack there-of as the story progresses] and what finally happens in the end, between Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and Byakuya.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] T. Smexy Men Kissing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _anything _from Bleach.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**Byakuya finished drying his body off with his towel, before dressing in his nighttime kimono, and releasing his hair from the Kenseikan, deciding to just let his black locks air-dry. Kenpachi was sitting on the bedroom floor, and leaned back against the wall as the noble exited his bathroom.**

**"I was hopin' you'd come back out with nothin' on." The larger Captain smiled, pulling Byakuya down into his lap.**

**"Would you like something dry to change into?" Byakuya asked, ignoring his new lover's comment, and ran his fingers over Kenpachi's soaked hakama.**

**"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm sure it'll all be off soon anyway."**

**"At least take _these_ off." The noble said, pulling at the wet haori and kosode.**

**"Fine." The two pulled the clothing off, throwing them in different directions. Byakuya smiled at the sight of Kenpachi's exposed chest, before leaning forward to kiss at the skin. "Hey, I'm up here." Kenpachi growled playfully, grabbing Byakuya's chin and tilting it up.**

**"I apologize." The noble smiled back, his hand grabbing onto his lover's forearm, before the two kissed. Their tongues touched and twisted, and Kenpachi chuckled against Byakuya's lips, as the noble's clothed erection rubbed against his bare stomach. He guided the smaller's arms to wrap around his neck, then the pale legs did the same around his waist, and he carefully stood, walking to the bed. He fell to his knees, before leaning forward and placing Byakuya on the silk bed sheets. He began to untie the noble's obi, but the door suddenly slid open, and Yachiru jumped into the room.**

**"Byaka! Kenny!" She yelled, jumping into Byakuya's lap, after the man had sat back up on his knees.**

**"How did you get so wet?" Byakuya asked, rubbing the girl's hair. **

**"I wanted to come see you and Kenny, so I ran from outside."**

**"You went through the garden instead of the house to get here?"**

**Yachiru nodded shyly, her finger in her mouth, making Byakuya chuckle.**

**"I guess we _all _got wet then." He said, and carefully removed the girl's uniform, before wrapping her up in a blanket. "You could've caught a cold if you had stayed in your wet clothes for too long." **

**Kenpachi laughed at Byakuya's newly developed caring nature for Yachiru, and kissed the noble's temple. "I don't think Ichigo was the only one to become a 'mother' today."**

**Byakuya scowled over at his new lover. "I didn't become a '_mother_', I'm just worrying about her health."**

**Yachiru blinked a few times as she processed what her long time friend had said, before looking over at him. "Hey Kenny, where's Ichi and the baby?"**

**The two Captain's exchanged a glance, before Byakuya smiled back down at the pink-head. "They're still in Squad Four. Captain Unohana has to make sure they're healthy before releasing them."**

**"The baby wasn't Kenny's, was it?" Yachiru asked softly, fiddling with the sheet she was wrapped in.**

**"Where would you hear something like that?"**

**"Baldy told me the baby belonged to Pineapple-head, not Kenny."**

**"Hm." Byakuya sighed, patting down the pink hair that had begun to dry. "Well, he was right."**

**"So… I'm not gonna be a big sister?"**

**"No, I'm afraid not."**

**"Oh." Yachiru pouted sadly, before he had an idea, and her face lit up. "I know!" She said. "_Byaka_ can have a baby! I want a little sister!" **

**The noble's eyes grew wide. "No, that's not going to happen."**

**"Aw, why not? I want a sister!"**

**"You can play with Rukia."**

**"No! She's too old! She's like a aunty! I want a _little _sister!"**

**"You realize that _if_ I had a child, it may very well be male."**

**"Then keep having babies until it's a girl!"**

**"How many children do you think I'm willing to have?"**

**"Lots and lots!"**

**Kenpachi laughed at the two. "Okay Yachiru. Quit buggin' him."**

**"Kenny!"**

**"Don't worry Zaraki. She's not bothering me." Byakuya chuckled. "Hm… why don't we go to bed now? It's growing late."**

**"Can I stay in here?" The pink-head asked.**

**"Why not?" The noble smiled, making Kenpachi growl. If Yachiru was with them, that meant no sex, and he was _really _horny at the moment.**

**"Zaraki, are you joining us?" Byakuya asked, as he laid the girl down in his bed.**

**"I guess." Kenpachi said, and got in the bed on one side of Yachiru, while Byakuya was on her other side. The larger Captain wrapped his arm around the other two, pulling them close, before he pecked the noble's lips.**

**"I'm sorry." Byakuya whispered over Yachiru's head.**

**"Whatever. Another time." Kenpachi sighed. "I'm not goin' anywhere."**

**"Nor am I." Byakuya smiled at his lover, before they kissed one more time.**

* * *

**Guess what Byaka's gonna do next chappie! *squeals* ooooh I think he'd look soooo cute as a preggie!**

**Please Review! ;P**


End file.
